


Fire & Ice

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Control, F/M, Ice, Ice Play, Teasing, body heat, cumbersmut, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heat drives me to do things I've never done before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Ice

I woke up and groaned softly as I felt Benedict's arm around my waist. I loved waking up to him pressed against me usually but it was incredibly hot right now. I pulled away slowly as not to wake him up.

This vacation spot had been a mutual decision and for the first two days it had been great but yesterday the temperature had risen to the point that it made us both want to walk around completely naked but as that was not possible, we'd taken to wearing as little as possible. 

I didn't mind since it exposed his chest to my eyes which I loved. I slipped on a pair of threadbare jean shorts and a tank top before grabbing the ice bucket and heading towards the ice machine in the hallway. I filled it up and walked back towards the room, walking in and seeing that Benedict had woke up.

"This heat is ridiculous" He grumbled and I smiled as I saw the pillow crease on his face and the way his hair fell when he ran his fingers thru it "I brought Ice" I said as I put it on the bedside table and moved onto to the bed, straddling his thighs and kissing him softly.

He moaned and put his hands on my hips, his fingers caressing my heated skin before he pulled back "As much as I want be with you. This heat is making it very hard" he kissed my jawline as he said it. I smiled and reached my hand into the bucket and pulled out an ice cube "Well maybe I can help cool you down" I pressed the ice cube against his neck and slowly ran it down.

"Fuck" He let out a surprised hiss as I ran it down to his chest. I leaned in and licked at the trail it made as I kept moving it down his body "Is it helping?" I asked innocently and felt him dig his nails onto my back in response "Keep going" he said as he watched me make patterns on his skin with the ice.

The first one melted then I picked up a second one and ran it over his nipples and he arched against me. I could hear his breath coming out in short pants as I moved lower. He was completely naked so I took advantage and ran the ice over his hip divots "The mold for you was clearly broken after because my god" I said in awe of his body.

We'd been together for a while now but every time I explored it still caused awe and wonder in me. I leaned in and licked at his hips as I wrapped my hand around him, running the ice over his cock and making him curse as I did. I stroked a couple of times, looking up to his face and watching as his head tipped back. I grabbed another cube and ran it over his thighs, loving the way they shook.

"So gorgeous, my work of art" I whispered as I kept teasing at his skin. I'd never done this before but I loved the way it felt. To be the one driving the other crazy, to have control over the pleasure they had. I licked my lips before leaning in to lick and kiss at his thighs before slipping the nearly spent ice cube into my mouth and licking at the head of his cock, swirling my tongue over it. I felt him shake above me, one of his hands moving to my head and stroking at my hair before they tangled into it.

I pulled back and he groaned "Love your mouth" he moved his hand to my face, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb. I smiled and leaned in to lick it "Turn over" I whispered and I watched his eyes widen before he shifted and laid back down. I let my eyes run over his body as I grabbed another cube and began running it over his shoulders and down his back. His face was pressed against the pillow, his reactions sounding like music to my ears as I kept going.

I slid the ice cube down the curve of his back and watched the water slowly collect on the beautiful dip that met the curve of his magnificent ass "I love that I can do this to you.. That you are mine" I said as he leaned in and ran my tongue from his back all the way to that dip, my hands moving over to his ass and kneading it between my fingers "You're driving me insane" he hissed out, his voice so low it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Now you know how you make me feel" I said, my voice cracking slightly as I felt my resolve weaken. That's all it took for him to turn over and take control. He pulled off my clothes and pressed me into the bed. He loomed over me, watching me as his chest rose and fell quickly. I could feel my heartbeat speed up. He moved my legs to his waist and I wrapped them around without question.

He leaned in and kissed me, pushing inside as he did. My body responded to his touches. He thrust in and out quickly, both of us close to the edge already "Perfect" he whispered in my ear and my body arched against his as my orgasm hit "Oh god.. Benedict" My hands gripped his shoulders. He thrusted once, twice then I felt him shake above me as his own orgasm hit.

I ran my hands up and down his back as he kissed my neck, our breathing slowing down and returning to normal before he moved to lay beside me "Well that was something" he said before he broke into giggles. I turned to look at him "I think we're going to need more ice" I said and he pulled me to him, nodding before we both started to laugh.


End file.
